Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/22
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O miłej sprzeczce Don Kichota z kanonikiem. — A to dopiero rzecz doskonała! — zawołał Don Kichot — żeby książki drukowane za przywilejem królewskim i pozwoleniem zwierzchności, czytane i rozrywane chciwie przez wszystkich, wielkich i małych, uczonych i prostaków, słowem, wszelkie stany i powołania, ażeby takie książki, powiadam, miały być tylko zbiorem kłamstw i wymysłów, kiedy w nich prawda tak jest widoczna i wszystko tak punktualnie opisane, że podają nawet imiona i przydomki ojca i matki, oznaczają kraj, wiek i krewnych rycerzy, czyny ich i miejsca, gdzie były dokonane, a to wszystko z taką dokładnością dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie, że aż miło! Na miłość boską, zamknij gębę na zawsze i nie wymawiaj bluźnierstw takich, i wierz mi, że ci radzę jak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Zresztą czytaj sam te książki, a obaczysz, ile ci sprawią przyjemności. Przyznaj bo proszę, czyż zaprawdę może być co rozkoszniejszego, jak widzieć przed swymi oczyma, że tak powiem, niby wielkie jezioro wrzącej smoły, pełne wężów, żmij, jaszczurek, padalców i innych jadowitych i strasznych? Nagle spośrodka tych wrzących i dymiących się przepaści wychodzi głos żałosny i mówi: „O mężny rycerzu, kto bądź jesteś, co patrzysz na tę otchłań straszliwą, jeżeli pragniesz posiąść skarby niezrównane, ukryte pod tymi czarnymi odmęty, pokaż wielkość swej odwagi i wskocz w te nurty gorejące. Jeśli tego nie uczynisz, niewart będziesz oglądać nieporównanych cudów siedmiu zamków do siedmiu wieszczek należących, które na dnie tych mętnych głębin stoją!” I zaledwie głos ucichł, rycerz zagrzany męstwem, nie bacząc na śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwa, rzuca się natychmiast w płomieniste nurty, Bogu i swojej damie duszę poleciwszy, a kiedy ani wie, co się z nim dzieje i co się dalej stanie, wpływa nagle na przecudną łąkę kwiatami umajoną i tysiąckroć od pól Elizejskich piękniejszą. Powietrze tu zdaje mu się czystsze i słońce jaśniejsze; z jednej strony prześliczny lasek z milionem drzew najpiękniejszych oko mu zachwyca; po gałązkach skaczą niezliczone roje ptasząt milionem barw lśniących i słodkimi świergotami uszy mu czarują, z drugiej znów strony kryształowy strumyk płynie wężykiem, sącząc srebrzyste fale po złocistym piasku. Dalej przepyszna fontanna z jaspisu różnokolorowego, cudnie zbudowana i mnóstwem posągów strojna; dalej jeszcze druga fontanna w guście sielskim, milionami muszli świecąca, kosztownymi kamieniami sadzona, na kształt groty zamorskiej, pełnej trytonów i syren, tak cudnej roboty, że kiedy człowieka strach największy przejmuje, na widok tych potworów z jam dziko wyglądających, to znów zarazem taka nim rozkosz owłada, że wyjść nie może z tych miejsc czarownych. Opodal nagle uderzy go pałac wspaniały, cały ze złota szczerego, gzymsy z diamentów, a drzwi z hiacyntów, reszta ozdób z drogich kamieni, a tak przecudnej budowy, że rubiny, szmaragdy, karbunkuły i perły najmniejszą w nim wartość stanowią, bo misterna robota tysiąc razy więcej warta. Z tego pałacu widzi wychodzących jednymi drzwiami mnóstwo dziewic najcudniejszej urody w tak pysznych i bogatych strojach, że w tej chwili, kiedy do pana mówię, blask od nich przyciemnia mi oczy. Nigdy bym nie skończył, gdybym waćpanu chciał wszystko dokładnie opisać. Wtenczas jedna z tych bogiń piękności, która się zdaje być panią wśród innych, bierze za rękę śmiałego rycerza i słowa doń nie mówiąc, prowadzi go do złotego pałacu, gdzie dziewice z szat go rozdziewają i w wannę z wód pachnących wsadzają. Potem go namaszczają kosztownymi wonnościami, olejkami i balsamami i gdy wyszedł z łaźni, wkładają nań koszulę z lnu jak jedwab cienkiego, rozkosznymi wonności syconą. Kiedy tak już stoi, inna dziewica wkłada mu na ramiona płaszcz niezrównanej piękności, przynajmniej dwa miasta i kilka wsi warty. Tu jeszcze nie koniec, prowadzą go do innej sali, gdzie bogactwo sprzętów wszelkie pojęcie przechodzi, tam zastaje stół nakryty, dają mu do umycia miednicę złotą, rzeźbioną, diamentami wysadzoną, z wodą bursztynem i aromatycznymi ziołami przejętą; sadzają go w krześle ze słoniowej kości i wszystkie dziewice służą mu na wyścigi w uroczystym milczeniu. Któż opisze nieskończoną różność potraw, niezrównaną ich wytworność, które mu ciągle podają. Jakież wyrazy dadzą wyobrażenie o wybornej kapeli do stołu przygrywającej, a on nie widzi ani grajków, ani śpiewaków? Po skończonej wieczerzy, kiedy stoły zabrano, a kawaler wyciągnął się w krześle, dłubiąc sobie w zębach, niespodzianie wchodzi dziewica nieporównanej piękności nad wszystkie, co dotąd widział, siada obok niego i rozpowiada mu o tym pałacu, że jest w nim zaklęta, i o wielu a wielu różnych rzeczach, które zachwycają rycerza tak, jak zachwycą każdego, co je będzie czytał. Nie będę więcej rozszerzał się nad tym; myślę, żem dość już powiedział, ażeby dowieść, że najmniejszy ustęp z historii błędnych rycerzów może przejąć każdego rozkoszą i podziwem. Wierzaj mi, panie, weź się sam do czytania tych książek, a obaczysz, jak one błogo na duszę wpływają, jaką radością serce przejmują i jak złe nawet usposobienie na szlachetne przerabiają. Po sobie waćpanu mogę zaręczyć, że odkąd Bóg mnie błędnym rycerzem zrobić raczył, jestem walecznym, miłym, słodkim, szlachetnym i wspaniałym; jestem miłosierny, mężny, cierpliwy, niezmordowany i dzielnie znosić umiem tak ciałem, jak i duszą trudy, cierpienia, więzienia i czary. A chociaż mnie widzisz w tej chwili zamkniętego w tej klatce jak fiksata, nie rozpaczam przecież i cieszę się nadzieją, że za dni wiele siłą mego ramienia i łaską niebios nieograniczoną zostanę królem nad jakim wielkim państwem, gdzie będę mógł pokazać szczodrobliwość i wdzięczność moją w sercu teraz zamkniętą, bo zaprawdę, panie, ubogi choćby najlepsze miał serce, wspaniałym i uczynnym być nie może, a wdzięczność, w uczuciu tylko zawarta, jest cnotą martwą, jak wiara bez uczynku. Dlatego tylko jak najprędzej pragnąłbym zostać rycerzem, aby pokazać moim przyjaciołom, jakie mam serce; o! dopiero bym ich bogato wyposażył! a przede wszystkim tego biedaka mojego giermka, co tam stoi, poczciwe człowieczysko, do rany przyłożyć; muszę mu koniecznie dać jakie hrabstwo, dawnom mu je obiecał, chociaż się boję, czy na tym stanowisku przyzwoicie się zachowa. — Panie — przerwał mu Sancho, słysząc, co o nim mówi — postarajcie się tylko dać mi owo hrabstwo, na które tak dawno już mam chrapkę, a o resztę niech już was głowa nie boli, dam ja sobie radę. Wielka tam rzecz, przecież takich na świecie nie zabraknie, co proszą się u panów o ziemię na czynsz i pracują na nich w pocie czoła, jakby na siebie samych, a panowie sobie hulają w najlepsze i trwonią dochody, o nic się nie turbując. Jako żywo! i ja tak potrafię, nie tak straszna to filozofia. O! co targować to się długo nie będę, raz, dwa, masz dzierżawę, daj pieniądze, a z pełną kabzą będę sobie żył jak król. Niech tam sobie dzierżawcy sadzą kapustę, sieją rzepę, a mnie diabli do tego, miałbym się też o co troszczyć. — Dobrze mówisz, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze kanonik — ale to tylko intrat dotyczy; co do wymiaru sprawiedliwości wszakże, to nie tak lekko, w tym względzie każdy pan pilnej musi dokładać staranności; tu się wykazuje jego rozum, doświadczenie i uczciwe serca skłonności, które każdą czynnością jego od początku do końca kierować powinny. Bóg błogosławi zawsze ludziom dobrego serca, a złych zawsze prawie karze. — Ja się tam nic na tych filozofiach nie rozumiem — odpowie Sancho — ale bylem tylko dostał do rączki to hrabstwo, to już wiem, że dam sobie radę i będę dobrze rządził; jestem tak samo z ciała i duszy jak inni i w moim państwie będę takim samym panem, jak każdy w swoim. A jako pan będę sobie robił, co mi się podoba, będę sobie postępował wedle mojej fantazji, będę kontent, a jak będę kontent, to już niczego nie będę pożądał, a jak niczego nie będę pożądać, to czegóż mi, u diabła, więcej potrzeba? Żeby się tylko tego hrabiostwa dochrapać, a potem kłaniam się uniżenie, bywaj zdrów holenderski śledziu, jak mówi przysłowie. — Te filozofie jednakże — zagadnął kanonik — nie tak są złe, jak powiadasz, mój Sancho, nie jedno dałoby się jeszcze powiedzieć w przedmiocie owych hrabstw. — Ja tam nie wiem, co by się dało powiedzieć — przerwał Don Kichot — idę w tym za przykładem rycerzy mego powołania, co nagradzają zasługi giermków, robili ich panami miast i wysp, a niektórzy z tych giermków tak wielką mieli duszę i chciwą ambicję, że po korony nawet sięgali; oto nie daleko szukając, wszakżeż wielki i nieporównany Amadis z Galii zrobił swego giermka panem wyspy stałego lądu; czemuż bym i ja nie miał dać hrabstwa Sanchowi, kiedy jest niewątpliwie najpierwszym między giermkami całego rycerstwa błędnego. Kanonik nie mógł wyjść z podziwienia, słysząc te ciągłe bziki Don Kichota; zdumiał się nad bystrością pomysłu improwizowanej powieści o rycerzu smołowego jeziora i nad silnym wrażeniem, jakie czytanie romansów w wyobraźni jego zostawiło, nie mniej podziwiał prostoduszność Sancha, natrętnie dopominającego się o hrabstwo i wierzącego ślepo, że mu je pan jego dać może jakby jaki ogród. Kiedy nad tym wszystkim rozmyślał, służba przyprowadziła muła z żywnością i rozłożywszy pod cieniem drzew kobierzec na trawie, zaprosiła towarzystwo do stołu, którego nie było. Wkrótce gdy wszyscy zasiedli, usłyszeli odgłos dzwoneczka, dochodzący z opodal położonych krzaków i niebawem ujrzeli kozę srokatą, za którą gonił pastuch, przemawiając pieszczotliwym głosem, ażeby wróciła do trzody; uciekająca koza wpadła jak szalona w sam środek obiadujących i stanęła; pasterz wziął ją za rogi i zaczął do niej przemawiać, jak gdyby ona go rozumiała: — A cóż to się tobie stało, moje serduszko? czegożeś się tak zestrachała, powiedzże mi córuś moja? albo to, żeś samiczka, to już spokojnie usiedzieć nie możesz? Wracaj duszko, wracaj, lepiej ci będzie w oborze między twoimi, a cóż by się stało z twoimi towarzyszkami, gdybyś zginęła, ty, co je zawsze prowadzisz? Podobała się kanonikowi ta mowa pasterza, poprosił więc, ażeby się nie śpieszył i kozy zaraz nie zabierał. — Mój przyjacielu — mówił do niego — kiedy to samiczka, to trzeba ulec jej kaprysom, bo choćbyś nie chciał, to ona zawsze tak zrobi, jak jej się spodoba, wychylno kieliszek za nasze zdrowie i przekąś trochę, a koza tymczasem odpocznie. I dał mu udziec na zimno z królika; pasterz wziął bez ceremonii, wypił zdrowie całej kompanii, po czym rzekł: — Niech państwo nie myślą, że ja tak przez głupstwo gadam do tego zwierzęcia, to nie bez kozery; jestem ja sobie prostak, ale nie taki ciemny, ażebym nie umiał przemówić do ludzi tak samo, jak i do zwierząt. — Wierzę bardzo — odezwał się pleban — wiem ja z doświadczenia, że w górach znajdują się czasami ludzie bardzo mądrzy i w tych chatach góralskich wcale nietrudno o prawdziwych filozofów. — A przynajmniej, proszę panów — rzecze pasterz — to pewna, że nie brak tam ludzi z doświadczeniem i zdrowym rozumem. Gdybym tylko nie bał się państwa znudzić, tobym opowiedział małą historyjkę na dowód tego, co wyrzekł ksiądz dobrodziej i ja za nim. — Mój przyjacielu — odezwie się Don Kichot, zabierając głos za całe towarzystwo — widzę, że powieść twoja mieć będzie jakiś związek z błędnym rycerstwem, słuchać cię więc będę z całego serca i jestem pewien, że ci panowie także, bo lubią rzeczy ciekawe i nowe. Zaczynaj więc, mój bracie, wszyscyśmy do słuchania gotowi. Pasterz poklepał kozę po grzbiecie, mówiąc jej: — Połóż się przy mnie srokatko, połóż; poczekaj, zaraz wrócimy do trzódki. Koza, jakby rozumiała pana, wyciągnęła się jak długa u nóg jego, a patrząc mu bystro w oczy, zdawało się, że czeka, aż zacznie. On też zaczął w ten sposób: